TWO
by Scarred-Soul09
Summary: Don't, Don't look out... only by the night can I tell you what I dare not say., he said to the leaning figure on the window. Who are you? She asked squinting her eyes trying to catch a glimpse of the man's face draped in the night's darkness. I can't tell


TWO

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Only the plot. (first fanfic so have mercy or not…)

Plot Summary:

Basically my take on the kim movie (so not the drama). Things change for team possible and not for the best, feelings complicate and lives are forever scarred. (Im not good with summaries)

CHAPTER 1: Let fate decide…

The room was sullen and dark; a figure lay on the bed hands under his pillow, he sported a long blonde hair tied into a ponytail at the back while some strands fell on his face, his expression was a mix of confusion and jealousy, clad in only a white boxers with red polka dots he looks too his nightstand where a picture of a short-haired blonde boy had his arms around a girl with auburn hair tied to ponytail at the back and deep emerald eyes, both were around four or five. Looking at the picture of the girl he, sighing, said, "Is this really what you want?"

A hint of sadness was imminent in his voice; he kept on staring at the girl, hoping somewhat an answer might escape from her lips. Defeated, he resigns to the powers that be and decides to stare at the ceiling retreating into darkness it offers. He closes his eyes and says no more. And the memory where it all started raced thru his mind.

* * *

Months before that fateful evening Ron Stoppable approaches school riding his busted old scooter with a big grin on his face, Today was the day he would confess too her, to the one who held his heart but never knew it, today was the day he would lay everything and hands his fate to her. He was suddenly slapped back to reality by a tap on the shoulder 

"Ron we're almost late, faster!" she said

How he marveled at the sight, a trace of auburn locks found their way in front of her face while the rest of hair waved to and fro beaten by the wind, but what captured him was her eyes, emerald eyes that entrance you and steals your soul. Kim Possible. He suddenly remembers why she tapped him. He floored it.

They reached the school just in time and found a parking space near the entrance, as they were about to go in Ron mustered all his courage and asked what he both dreaded and looked forward to. But he was beaten too it.

"Uhh Ron can I ask you something?" she said, a little bit flushed

"Yeah lay it on me KP."

"You see I like this guy and well he's… a friend and…"

His hopes suddenly soared, "could it be she felt the same thing? Is she referring to me? And thank heavens for that cologne, the commercial was right!" these were few thoughts raced thru his mind.

"And he just transferred…" she continued

"WHAT!" he exclaimed

"What's wrong?" Kim asked worried

"I… It's nothing go on…" he said, his face falling.

He felt like a fool for believing he would have his bestfriend fall madly in love with him, I mean he was a goofball, a loser, a sidekick an outcast why would she ,a cheerleader, harbor any feeling for him. He felt a white-hot blade stabbed his heart.

"Well he approached me after Math class last week and asked me if I would like to go out with him this Saturday, I said yeah and then we started to hang out ever since then." She finished with a tone of worry.

"No wonder she went missing last week, started hanging out with that jerk…" He thought to himself.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier I was…"

"Caught up?" Ron finished for her with frustration in his voice.

Kim flinched for a second; never had she seen Ron so bothered about her dating before, except for Josh, she composed herself as if to look non-phased by what she saw.

"I'm sorry KP, yeah its ok I'm down with that…" he said striking up a fake smile

"What's his name?" he continued

"Mike Mathews, are you really sure you're ok about this I mean I didn't tell you and…" she answered

Mike Mathews, a transfer from CA; tanned, athletic, blessed with the physique of a Greek God someone who can give Brick a run for his money. But what sets him apart from the other jocks was he was so shy and kept mostly too himself.

"No wonder chicks dig him, the brooding type of hotty…" he thought

"Shut up, its fine really! Why do you have to ask me? I'm always down with your dates." He said again putting up that fake smile and cheery mood.

"Thanks Ron! I owe you one, I promise I'll make it up to you! Wait I gotta run I promised Mike I'd tutor him with his History, I'm gonna make it up to you REALLY! Bye!", She said running down the halls heading to who knows what.

"You could start by noticing me…" he softly whispered to the wind.

He somehow managed to make it thru the day without Kim but boy did he miss her. The sudden indirect rejection made him unaware of his surroundings, nor did he care. The only company he had was the naked mole rat tucked in his pants pocket but still, he dearly missed his Kim.

To make matters worst, when lunch was served,there strolled into cafeteria, Kim eyes staring dreamily to a guy walking next to her. "Mike... as if this day couldn't get worse..." Ron exclaimed as he munched down his meal. But what disturbed him was that Mike wasn't saying anything at all, sure he was nodding animatedly to Kim's ranting who knows what but besides that nothing unless you count the very very deep shade of red he was sporting.

Meanwhile, as Kim and Mike were lining up for their meal he couldn't help but notice Ron sitting all alone in one of those corner tables, suddenly he turned and what she saw unnerved her.

Ron was there smiling at her but not the usual goofy grin he gave, this time there was something in his eyes, something foreign. She couldn't put a finger on it but her concern for him was washed away as she looked over to her side and stare at Mike's dreamy eyes. Yes he doesn't say much, but who cares? he listens, he agrees with her when she speaks and he has the body of greek god, what's wrong with that? He turned to meet her gaze and smiled. She lost it. All thoughts of Ron vanished. completely. it was just her and her moment of heaven.

How Ron wished he died that day. There she was ,Kim, in love with someone else.

* * *

Okay. Thank God that was done! Anyway comments review anything at all I gladly accept! By the way the part where Ron remembers what happened about him and kim still goes on up to the later chapters til he wakes up. Don't worry i'm working on chapter two and three please continue reading i wont disappoint you.

-scarred soul


End file.
